Ice, Frost, Snow and a Mutual Connection
by Becca187
Summary: Elsa's living in isolation with Coronation Day 3 months away. The loneliness and isolation she feels is eating her up inside. "Conceal, don't feel" until one day... She over hears about Jack Frost.. Is he real?
1. Chapter 1

"Conceal, don't feel" Elsa said to herself as she took off her white gloves and looked at the candlestick on her dresser. She'd been practicing this for awhile now. And only once a week, she'd see if her practicing was making any progress. With an intense stare and urging fear it would turn to ice, she slowly moves her withering hands closer with a nervousness you can't even imagine. Coronation Day is 3 months away, she had to learn to do it without her gloves.. With her heart beating fast, while biting her lip, she moves her hand closer, it's just at her fingertips-

"My mother told me about him before. She says he's cruel and heartless..." Hearing Anna's voice, Elsa turned her head towards her closed door. She must be talking to one of the servants again.

"Well Anna, some say he is. Others say he's just mischievous. But all in all, he creates chaos wherever he goes" it was a feminine voice.

"Hm, my mother always said that" Anna chimed. Elsa had no idea what they were talking about. "I'm not surprised though, snow does go all over the place" she heard Anna say.

"yes it does deary. And a mischievous being with an ability to create ice and snow, you can't even imagine all the chaos he makes" the feminine voice sounded like Roberta. She was the one who brang Elsa her meals.

"How does he create ice and snow?" Anna asked. "Is he some kind of God?"

"no. He's like you and me, except, he has powers" with interest, Elsa put her ear against her door so she can hear them better. 'Powers?' She thought.

"How did he get his powers?" Anna asked.

"No one knows how. But go one, I'm gonna give your sister her breakfast"

"alright" she heard Anna sigh and her footsteps walking away. Elsa sighed too and looked down with her head against the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _she heard Roberta knock. With a little hesitation, Elsa opened the door.

"thank you for opening the door soon-to-be-queen" Roberta was like an aunt to them. "Eat up" she put a food try on Elsa's desk.

"Thank you" Elsa gave a weak smile.

"perk up sweety. You'll be queen before you know it" she smiled at Elsa and patted her shoulder before heading out.

Elsa, with her curiosity about the mischievous God or whatever was still in her mind, "Roberta?" She said curiously as she looked out her half closed door, her face and half her body was all you can see.

Roberta turned around looking over to Elsa. "Yes dear?"

she took a moment and asked, "is he real?"

"who deary?"

"that God being with snow powers?"

"Jack Frost?"

"is that his name?"

"Yes, but he is not a God. And yes, he is real" Roberta smiled.

"Where does he live?" She asked.

"anywhere he pleases. It's believed he comes around every winter to create it. He does have the ability to control ice and snow, he's been around for years"

"He has?"

Roberta nodded.

"How come I've never heard of him?"

Just then, they heard Anna calling from down the hall, her voice getting closer as she talked. "Roberta, do we have any pudding left?"

"have a nice day Roberta" Elsa faked a smiled and slowly closed the door.

"You too deary," she heard Roberta say back. "Anna.." She heard her voice walking closer to Anna's. "pudding is only for Sunday dinners"

Elsa felt this newfound happiness and hope she can feel in her chest that she might not be the not one.

"yeah, I know.." She heard Anna say. "But.. I'm not sure, you should check.. Just in case"

"In case what? Anna, we got more pudding two days ago"

"yeah.. I know... But that was 'two days ago' and.. Sundays tomorrow, I just came from the kitchen, and.. All of a sudden there was no pudding" her voice was a little high and nervous.

"Anna, what were you doing in the fridge? If your hungry you can ask me to fix you up something"

"I know.. I was just checking.. Hehe" Anna's laugh was a little nervous.

"what's by your lip?"

"my lip?... Oh, it's..."

Elsa got up and went to her desk. She smiled as she sat down and looked at her food tray. Her mind was only in one place. Thinking of him. A man who controls ice and winter. Elsa had no idea how to control her ice powers.. If only she can meet him. She wants to meet him, a being who comes before winter to create ice and snow. And winter's in just days, she can see it in the cold wind withering out her window. She knows winters coming soon.

**Ill upload the next chapters after I get at least 3 favourites... :) okay bye everyone. Have the best Thursday ever :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Wahooo!" This winter spirit screamed of joy as he flew through the air, ofcourse chuckling. Just on his way to the other many places he goes to create snow. And Arendelle was one of his favourite places to go. **

**It didn't take him too long to get there. Fun really does pass time.**

"**Coronation Day is just around the corner, aint this dress lovely?" A lady asked all excitedly as she shown the dress she has just bought.**

"**Why yes it is ma'am" Jack smiled.**

"**Why yes it is ma'am" a tall man said. Jack laughed at how accurate his response was. He chuckled and flew up, looking down at Arendelle just wondering where he should go next.**

**That's when he noticed this chubby man snoozing on a bench. He smiled mischievously and flew down there. Hit his staff against the bench and it wasn't long 'till all the bench turned to frost. "Ah! Cold!..." The chubby man tumbled off and landed flat on his face.**

**Jack couldn't stop laughing, others joined along at the harmless tomfoolery aswell. The chubby man was blaming "those rotten children"**

**Others noticed it was getting a bit chilly out too. With snow flakes falling, mostly everyone went inside. Except some.**

"**Have you heard about these men who tried to break into the castle last week?" He heard these two woman talking to eachother. **

"**No, I haven't" The lady looked on curiously.**

"**Well, there were these group of men, who climbed the up the castle using this long rope and now there in jail for life" the women went on. Jack can't lie, he found the conversation a bit interesting.**

"**That's crazy" **

"**No. The crazy thing is, it was the soon-to-be queens bedroom they were trying to break into"**

"**But why the queens bedroom?" The lady asked.**

"**They say her window is the only one that can open"**

"**I doubt that's true.." The lady said. "There's like a billion windows and I bet neither of them opens"**

"**Well I think only the queens window opens" she stood by her statement. "And it just so happens to be true"**

"**Oh Carol, your such a gossip. You'd believe anything"**

"**I do not"**

"**Yes, and if I didnt know any better, I'd say your the one who started the rumour yourself"**

"**Did not. Why else do you think a group of men tried to break in from there?"**

**The women just laughed at Carol.. "Such a gossip" she said as she began to walk away.**

**Of all the times Jacks been here, he never did wonder why the gates of the castle were closed. He just thought that's how it was. Like how it was supposed to be. But now he's more curious then ever. Wondering why the castle gates are closed.. He'd been to other castle places before.. But none of there gates were closed.**

**He curiously looked up at the castle. Looking for the Queens window in specific. But that could be any window.**

**...**

**Meanwhile...**

**Elsa was writing a letter on her desk:**

**'Dear Jack Frost,**

**I've heard you can create ice and snow and you'd been around for years. Sorry the gates are closed, that must be why you haven't came to visit us inside the castle. I'm writing this letter to you, because I have a secret I want you to know. And I'd love for you to come inside and visit.**

**Sincerely, your queen'**

**Elsa smiled down at her letter. She knew she wasn't a queen yet, but sice coronation was 3 months away.. It felt safe to say she already was the queen.**

**... Later on...**

**Jack didnt bother looking for the queens window, but instead, he started wondering around this town. Aimlessly and playing tricks in the process.**

**He came across this man and women talking to eachother. "Slight weather change huh love?" The man asked the women.**

"**Yes, winter isn't the warmest season, but it's the most fun" she gestured to a group a kids laughing. The man smiled. Jack did too. All of a sudden, this one woman, Carol, as Jack remembered, went up to the couple.**

"**How can Trisha think I'm just some gossip?" She stood in between the couple and they gave each other a look. "I mean, everybody knows its the queens bedroom with the window that can open. It's not gossip at all. It's just a known fact"**

**It was silent for a moment. "Hello Carol.." The woman said. **

"**Well I am going to prove to her the window of the queens room is open"**

**The woman looked confused. "Um.. I'm not judging you or anything, but.. Why do you wanna break in to the queens room?"**

"**To show Trisha." Carol answered. She began walking towards the castle and walked right through Jack.. "I'd show her, she's always laughing and doubting me. And thinks I'm just a gossip and she thinks I'm the reason Jev and Reena broke up.. Because of what I said. I only speak the truth, and ill show her. And who's be the one with the last laugh? She'll bite her tongue once she realized what I said was true. And she'd finally not blame me for that break up. Where she thinks I was just passing on gossip lies." She was so into it, she hasn't realized she was rambling to herself. Little did she know, she wasnt alone. Jack was by her side, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, but he wasnt judging. **

**And obviously he knew the queen would be this lady who's more than 50 years old. In his mind, she probably already has white hair and is very feeble and old... Because she's a queen. **

**So with Jack following along, this lady was getting the chills. "Cold.." She said. "Guess Ill have to show her some other time.." She stopped and turned the other direction.**

"**What?" Jack asked, as if she could hear him. "But the castle is just right there?" He gestured to Arendells castle. Ofcourse she couldn't hear him, she just walked off probably on her way home, leaving a disappointed Jack.**

**He looked up at the big castle. "Now how am I going to find the queens window?"**

**Jack was acting like it be so hard just to fly up and look through all the windows. But in Jacks case, it's not even as hard as it possibly sounds. He was thinking of flying up there.. But he just thought he has bigger fish to fry. Santas Workshop. He's been tryna bust in that place for years. Plus, it be all the more fun than peeping into bedrooms.**

**...**

**The soon-to-be queen Elsa looked out her window. But with it being as dark as night, all she saw was her reflection. A scared and lost girl looking back at her. She sighed. Although, she asked a guard if he could put her letter and send it out to the post office. It was anxious just to wait for the reply. And just then, there was a knock on her door.**

"**Elsa" Roberta was on the other side. **

**Elsa let her in. **

"**I've just read your letter. It's to Jack Frost?" She questioned.**

"**Yes" Elsa smiled.**

"**I see" Roberta now had this worried look. "Well.. Um.. You know, he's.."**

**Elsa was a little curious. "He's.. What?"**

**Roberta didn't exactly know how and what to say...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Heisn'tdead, is he?" Elsa asked.

".. No?" Roberta answered.

Elsa smiled right away. "Good."

"Good?" Roberta asked.

Elsa was beemed with curiousity. Why did Roberta have this worried look? And why is she questioning that it's good that Jack Frost didnt die?

"Um. Elsa, you do know he's.. A spirit. Don't you?"

She had this confused expression on her face.."What do you mean?"

"He's.. Not a real person"

Disappointment and shock was written all over her face "What?"

"He's just a personification of winter" Roberta said. "I thought you knew that?"

"You mean, he's just... Imaginary?"

Roberta felt bad for Elsa, seeing how upset she just got. "I'm sorry Elsa. But Jack Frost is just a myth"

Elsa couldn't hold her eye contact with Roberta any longer because she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, so she looked away... I don't think she ever experienced this emotion before.

Roberta looked at her worriedly. She really had no idea why Elsa was so amped up about Jack Frost, real or not. "Are you ok?" She asked

"I'm fine.." Elsa lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I just think I should get some sleep." Elsa just wanted to be alone at the moment. Roberta nodded and said goodnight as she walked out and shut the door.

"Goodnight.." Elsa said quietly as a single tear dropped from her eye. She always had this fear of hurting someone with her powers and had no idea how to control them. And just the thought that she could learn to control this curse of hers.. It was this amazing feeling.

She cried that night. She actually cried most of the night. Like when her parents passed away. She never felt more disappointed in her life.

The next morning, she noticed her tear stained eyes as she looked in the mirror. Right away she washed her face. And by seeing the time on the clock, she knew her breakfast would be coming in 7 minutes. Elsa took a breathe and exhaled. Tryna forget about the last few days. But she couldn't. Just the thought of 'Jack Frost isn't real' made her wanna cry all over again. She knew couldn't though. She had to be strong. Not only did she have to hide her powers, but now she had to hide her emotions.

... Burgess ...

This small town with the forests is what Jack called home. And the frost spirit was already up, aswell as the rest of the town. Jack had his staff smiling as he watched a group of kids playing hopscotch. There was this girl with brown hair who seemed a little clumsy at this game. Jack was rooting for her. He even used his ice powers on the others to help her win. He didn't know why, but he felt the happiest to make this girl smile.

Hours later, after going to about 5 other cities, Jack thought maybe he should go to that castle place again. To break into it and find out why it's locked up with a queen still in there. It'll probably be more worth his time than .. Having fun? He thought against it. Again, and decided he would just finish having fun and just go there later. Whenever his fun ends.

... Meanwhile in Arendelle...

Elsa was stringing up her powers but with no progress. Coronation day 3 months away was supposed to be bigger inspiration for her to try harder. And Elsa was trying her best. But she only managed to freeze her entire chair.

She sighed in defeat. And started thinking. And thinking how she could learn. She looked out the window and saw snow. The wind seems to control ice and snow very great. Like the wind and with determination, she swirled her hands and - a string of ice struck her desk, leaving an ice blob on the side.

Elsa gave up. It was so bright outside, though she just went to lay on her bed. Yawning, she covered up. Dinners gonna be in 5 hours, so she thought she would just sleep for awhile. Slowly, she closed her eyes..

And the next thing you know it's dark outside as she opened her eyes. Her entire room is dark. It's like daylight left in just a blink of an eye. Elsa was surprised, she didn't know she was that tired.. Granted, she was up most of the night crying.

...

"Ahaha!" Jack laughed as he flew in the air and stood on top a house. "That was fun" he laughed again. Like always, today was so fun. This frost spirit knew all of everybody would probably be going into there houses by this time.. And he was so full of energy, he decided to go to Arendelle next. Obviously to break into the castle. Plus when's the better time to break into a place when the owners asleep?

little did he know.. Elsa was not asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Arendelle had clear skies with no snow falling, just a big bright moon./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Elsa was still up, not even tired a little bit. Having that long sleep earlier made her wide awake. She was just practicing her ice powers. And like always, no progress. She just wondered if she should stay up and practice, or try her best to fall asleep?... Knowing she had no control over her curse made her decision alot easier. She was just gonna fall back asleep./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"A beat Elsa, went to go shut off her bedroom light and to sleep. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"It took a couple moments to know she was never gonna actually fall asleep. So she got up 'again' and turned on the lights. And then all of a suddenly had to use the bathroom. She's very thankful her room has her own bathroom./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"... Meanwhile.../div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Jack had just finished looking through four windows of the castle. I guess he shouldn't be that surprised these castle people aren't asleep yet. He flew to this other triangular window and looked inside. The lights were on but he seen no one. This might just be an empty castle room./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);".../div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Elsa just finished washing her hands in the bathroom and was about to open the door but then she realized she locked it. Force of habit. She opened the bathroom door after unlocking it and went to take her gloves off so she can practice more. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Her fingers twinkled and ice just shot out. With surprise, she lost her footing and stepped back.. And accidentally fell down with her back against the door and accidentally shutting the light off. She felt a little ridiculous. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"That's when she noticed this frosty ice started going onto her window. Like all over it./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""What?.." Elsa looked down at her hands and knew it wasn't her doing that. Or was it her? She quickly put her gloves back on, turned on the light and started walking closer to the window./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"... The other side of the window.../div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Jack stopped what he was doing noticing this young woman walking closer with curious eyes. And then the window started cracking./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);".../div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Oh no.." Elsa said. It's all her fault. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The window cracked more.. "Whoops" Jack smiled backing off./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Elsa quickly took off her gloves and faced her hands towards the cracking window. She was gonna use her powers to freeze the window and make it stay in one piece. She knew it was her to blame, she had this stare of fear and worry. The window started cracking more and more the longer she waited./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Elsa.. It's me, Anna" Anna said, as she stood on the other side of her door. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Without thought and this bigger fear of everyone hearing the entire window crack, Elsa just used her powers and shot it at the window. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"... The other side of window.../div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""What the.." Jack was a bit confused./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"... The other side of the door.../div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"All of a sudden, you can just hear an entire window scatter. "Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly. "Are you ok?" She tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Elsa what's going on?" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"She didn't answer her. She had no idea what to say. And she was so worried. The entire window just broke./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Jack was there standing inside the bedroom and looking at Elsa not being able to take his eyes off her. Not because she wasn't at all of what he was expecting her to look like, but because he was puzzled if she really did what he just saw./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""I'm gonna go get Roberta." Elsa heard Anna go running down the hallway./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);""Oh no.." Was all Elsa said./div 


End file.
